creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Raidra
Archives Hope You Don't Mind I archived your page as well as created a sub-page for all of your archives. I hope you prefer it, but if not, it can easily be undone. Hope all is well with you. Jay Ten (talk) 00:00, April 28, 2017 (UTC) Reply to "Bike: How Do You Do Fellow Rocks?" Message I'd like to think that the Pokemon anime is actually a TV show in the Pokemon world, like Wooper Space Commander or Fun Facts with Professor Elm. I think it explains why the anime is the way it is and I think it would be called The Adventures of Ash and Pikachu. I also had another idea relating to this. So the Officer Jenny in Johto Quest was an ordinary woman from the Johto colonies but became a big fan of the Officer Jenny character and her obsession grew to the point where she transformed herself into the character (i.e dressing up as her, changing her name to Jenny, etc). Not only that but unlike most police in the Pokemon world, she actually tries to help people. "First you say the Geodude punched the bike into dust, and then you say Officer Jenny threw the bike into the lake. You should probably change it from "pile of dust" to "pile of scrap metal" or something to that effect." That's a good suggestion. So with this scene, Jenny comes to a part where she thinks she can't use her bike to travel across the water. So she sits down and looks at different things (such as the cave) and imagines what the bike's fate would be if she left it in that location. After she looked at three possible locations (the woods, cave, and mart), she decided that the best option would be to dump her bike in the water. I hope that clears up some confusion. I have another idea for the Officer Jenny character. After she arrives in Ecruteak, she will be covered in Magikarps and be soaking wet. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 17:53, April 28, 2017 (UTC) Pssssst Hello friend, how is everything going with you today? I hope all is well! I just wanted to say that I made some brownies the other day, and I was going to take a picture but...uhm...I ate them all..so...perhaps next time!! I hope things are going well with your mother! Luigifan100 19:29, April 28, 2017 (UTC) Reply to "And Now The Bike Theme for Ten Hours" Message So the title of my last message was actually referencing that time where Steve Bushemi disguised himself as a high school student. This was the result: (http://imgur.com/a/EcnT1) I found a video by TrendCrave that's about students freaking out. There was one entry in particular that I thought was hilarious. One of the entries involved a college student who was having her peers critique her painting. To make a long story short, she lost her shit when she heard the critiques. I thought it was hilarious because it kind of sums up how some people react to criticism, especially some people here on this wiki. Here's the video: (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RMF02rkzsZw) So there was this girl on the Dr. Phil show and she uttered something along the lines of "Catch me outside, how 'bout that?" Even with the mother's loose translation, I still have no idea what this phrase even means. Like, is that some sort of local slang I'm not aware about? In fact, you could spend eons trying to figure this out and get nowhere! Not only that but, according to Dr. Phil, she calls the audience a bunch of hoes and they cheer anyway. That was probably the most hilarious part of the whole thing. Here's the clip: (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gu10IiXVNBk) [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 03:55, April 30, 2017 (UTC) 50 shades of Aristocrats Hey there, just remembered an older video. It's goddamn hilarious. I'm the Hand of God. The one where he holds the spear 21:30, April 30, 2017 (UTC) As much as I dislike that book and everything about it, if it was turned in an audio book narrated by Gilbert Gottfried I'd buy it without a second thought. I'm the Hand of God. The one where he holds the spear 22:39, April 30, 2017 (UTC) Reply to "Something Something Something Memes" Message I've been thinking about something lately. The Hufflepuff House from Harry Potter is so underrated. Here's some information about Hufflepuff if you're interested. Because of this, I've been thinking about making a slice of life series that focuses on a small group of students at Hogwarts who are Hufflepuffs. Though, I would have to do a lot of research if I wanted to make this series. I don't know, I'll wait until I finish the Johto Quest series. So I'm a big fan of I Hate Everything's content. I like his rant videos and a lot of his Search for The Worst series, which is basically a film review series that ranks the movies he's reviewed from least awful to OH GOD by the end of a review. I'm currently watching his review of the Fred Trilogy (Fred: The Movie, Fred 2, and Fred 3). I remember when Fred was at the height of his popularity. God I feel old. So the premise behind Fred focuses on a six year old named Fred Figglehorn (played by a really high pitched teenager) who has little adventures. In other words, it's kind of like a slice of life series. Now making a slice of life story into a film and making it entertaining isn't impossible. I think a great example is the first Winnie the Pooh movie made by Disney. It didn't have a lot going on but the characters were so likable and interesting that it kind of made up for its lack of a big story. However, the Fred movies weren't very good and to be honest, I wasn't a big fan of the original series to begin with. "Since you're too lazy to pull your pants up, I should have known you'd be too lazy to form an actual sentence." And the award for the most savage burn in 2017 goes to... [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 23:14, May 1, 2017 (UTC) Reply to "I Believe in Hufflepuff!" Message So Honest Trailers recently uploaded an Honest Trailer for La La Land. What's really freaky about this is that I saw La La Land just a few days ago and I was waiting for them to make a trailer for the film. I recently finished writing a new Haunting Hour review tonight. It won't be uploaded until friday but I can tell you that I'm almost finished with season three as I only have about five more episodes to review. After that, I'll be moving onto season four which has only ten episodes. "I don't know if you saw this, but Blameitonjorge did a whole video on the strange children's shows created by Sid and Marty Krofft (most known for H.R. Pufnstuf)." I actually saw this video three times. One of the entries on the list was for a show called Lidsville. I knew about the show before I watched the video because I remember hearing that the Candle Cove pasta was inspired by an article on The Onion about a guy who had nightmares over the Lidsville series. "...two brothers playing Ping-Pong on sidewalk..." You know what this reminds me of? That one episode of Drake and Josh where the brothers do an impression of asian people from old kung fu movies and make noises like "hi ya" when playing ping pong. It's probably a little less bizzare than I'm describing it. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 03:32, May 3, 2017 (UTC) OOOOH Hello Raidra! That commercial sounds really funny! I think I saw one of those pans the other day actually, but my favorite part of the brownie is from any side, edges or the middle, it all tastes delicious!! I hope all is going great with you! Luigifan100 19:24, May 3, 2017 (UTC) Evil nuts Hello Raidra! I also agree, I'm not a big fan of desserts with nuts in them. I love picture 15 the most, since I would take one of each! I hope all is going well with your mother! Luigifan100 22:53, May 3, 2017 (UTC) Reply to "I Hate Everything with the Exception of Whatever It Is You're Madly Obsessed With and Love More than... Channel Name Too Long" Message So in Japan, there's this penguin who has fallen in love with a cardboard cutout of an anime character called Hululu who's from an anime called Kemono Friends. Basically, it's about animals who are anthrophomorphic moe anime girls. I thought it was absolutely adorable! Here's an article about it. So there was a time where Speedy Gonzales cartoons weren't shown on Cartoon Network due to concerns over cultural and ethnic stereotypes of Mexican people. Despite this, Speedy was and I think still is a popular character in Latin America and Speedy cartoons were eventually played again due to fan demand. I think this story teaches us an important lesson. Before you go around claiming that something is offensive to a group of people, make sure that the group in question is actually offended by it. I'm plugging away at the Sunny Hill Farms pasta but I'm still waiting to hear back from Doom about a part of the story I sent him. For now, I'll focus my efforts on the Johto Quest series. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 02:07, May 4, 2017 (UTC) Everything is fine, thank you. How are you? I just wanted to stop by and let you know that everything is okayish. I've just been swamped lately, hence no email message. I hope that didn't worry you. I've been spending the last hour and a half getting caught up on internet business (messaging multiple people on various sites). I'm so far behind with everyone D: I'll try to email you sometime this weekend or next week. How are you doing and what's new with you? We used to talk all the time, I miss that. I'm not trying to pressure you, I just want you to know that you mean a lot to me as a friend. I am sorry if I've been making you feel ignored or unwanted with my late responses. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 01:55, May 5, 2017 (UTC) :I'm going to try to be more active starting this week, so I plan on vandalizing your talk page a bit here and there. I'll definitely have some craaazy stuff we can talk about then. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 06:06, May 7, 2017 (UTC) Reply to "GRRRRRRRRRRRRRL Power" Message The way I see it, there are two ways to have a character that's in a minority group (i.e Black, Asian, Hispanic, etc), has either a mental or physical disablilty, or is part of the LGBTQA Community. The first way is to make sure that you give them traits outside of any of the above traits. In the 1990's, most LGBTQA people were portrayed as having little to no character outside of their sexuality. The Nostalgia Critic made a review of the 1999 remake of The Haunting and he goes into much more depth about this topic in that video. Here's the link if you want to check it out. The other way is to portray something like a mental disability as realistically and resepectfully as possible if you don't have a lot of time to give them a ton of other traits. In the show Sesame Street, there's a character named Julia who has Autism. Now while you could say that she didn't have a whole lot of character outside of her disability, the portrayal of the disability was so spot on and respectful, that it kind of makes up for it. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 21:00, May 5, 2017 (UTC) Reply to "Token Troop" Message So I wanted to send this message last night but I went to a play and came home really late. The play we went to see was Young Frankenstein: The Musical. For the most part, I thought the play was really awesome. Though there were people to our left who kept screaming and cackling every five minutes, even if what they cackling at in some parts was for minor things like tripping over a shoe. Funny enough, when they got beers, they quieted down a bit. I think they were acting that way because they knew someone who was in the play (I think it was Igor because he got the loudest applause at the end). Speaking of Igor, he was the best character in the play. I went with my mom and brother and much to my surprise, she wasn't offended by most of the humor (save for a couple of stupid scenes). Sure. I would like to see that list. I think one of the reasons why Sesame Street has stuck around for all of these years is not only because of the memorable characters but because they aren't afraid to tackle serious subjects like the death of someone you're close to (Mr. Hooper), a disaster (like a fire), and making friends with someone who has a disability, such as Julia. This show is also aimed at preschoolers if I remember correctly so it's also an example of a preschool show that challenges its audience outside of learning things like shapes and numbers for example. I would also like to see Julia in more episodes because I think she has a ton of potential to become a classic Sesame Street character like Big Bird, Grover, or The Count. So Terrible Writing Advice just put out a new video. The video is about writing the beginning of a story (which I think is one of the hardest parts of writing besides writing a good ending that won't make people say, "Seriously?"). I'm waiting for him to make a Terrible Writing Advice video on either romance stories ("Don't forget to add at least three different love triangles somewhere in your story!") or horror stories ("Remember, when in doubt, crib from Steven King or that H.P Lovecraft guy!") Link to video here: (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yJNMkroM8zQ) With me, I like to experiment with how I start a story. Sometimes I start a story by establishing a setting bit by bit and then have the main character introduce themselves. For example, I'll describe how it looked, the sounds that can be heard there, what the weather is like, and if I'm feeling really fancy, I might include details about the scents that can be picked up. But other times I might start off a story with a piece of dialogue. No matter how you start a story, the beginning should establish the following things without feeling like an info dump: 1. Who is the main character of the story? Is it a young boy? Is it an old woman? Or something different altogether? 2. Where does the story primarily take place? Does it take place in a city or town? Does it take place in suburbia? Or does it take place in space? 3. When does the story take place? Does it take place during the 1950's? The late 2010's? Or does it take place in the 1800's? [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 16:36, May 7, 2017 (UTC) Reply to "World's Longest List" Message Woah! That is a long list if I'd ever seen one. How long did it take you to compile it all? People screaming in your ear during a musical may be bad but having someone talking during a movie might be even more awful because you're in a dark quiet room and you paid a lot more money to see a film than you would if you went to see a play at your local theatre. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 06:36, May 9, 2017 (UTC) It's The Catalina Wine Mixer Hey! I was busy yesterday so I couldn't reply, was going to sooner today but it has been storming. I'm going to reply to about part of your email here, while responding to some of the private parts of the discussion by email later on. I don't know if it will be later tonight or tomorrow before I am able because there are more storms moving in (I don't like having things plugged in during lightning storms). Speaking of sense of accomplishment, that's a major reason why I started marking things on my calendar. I can look back at it and not feel that I'm just wasting my life away; I can see that I've done things each day. It's a good way to boost myself up and to kick depression in the butt. I've looked into Pokemon Showdown a little and have built my team for our inevitable battle >:D Well, learn what works against Ghost before we fight *hint hint* :P I haven't the faintest idea what works against Fairy types at the moment, but know that they can beat Dragon T_T I'll have to brush up on them soon. In Pokemon Moon I have just arrived at the 4th Island and my Pokemon are around level 50, pretty close to the end me thinks. Also, the Postgame Gumza video made me lol too XD [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 23:25, May 10, 2017 (UTC) :My mom had a light switch get blown clear out of the wall from a storm once, no thank you storm, I'll keep my computer and consoles. On a serious note, please do not open any email attachments, visit any new links, launch any executables. There is a bad computer worm going around, allegedly it is an NSA Cyberweapon which leaked and has been improved upon, it's struck at least 99 countries. I am going to be absent from the internet for a few days, while this gets sorted. It has hit China's manufacturing hard, England's hospitals (many patients are going to die now as hospital equipment is malfunctioning/inaccessible), and Russia seems to have gotten it the worst. Madagascar has flat out closed off their internet port. I know this sounds like a sci-fi joke, but I am dead serious: https://www.reddit.com/r/worldnews/comments/6arkxt/hospitals_across_england_hit_by_largescale/ Although I may be overestimating it, I'd rather play it safe. :I had no idea about that. Ironic as Litten was my starter and I never used him against her XD I beat Pokemon Moon yesterday during all the storms. It's one of the better titles in my opinion. Spongebob is the answer to near everything :3 [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 23:30, May 12, 2017 (UTC) ::Happy Birthday! (I'm back early because I think the worm thing has been pretty much solved.) I caught a Bagon and have been trying to train it up to 60 and to make it evolve into Salamance before I attempt the Battle Tree. I always need more dragons! Lillie and Professor Kukui are my favorites (I was glad to observe a Professor in the field and to have a character with major development). Thank you, my week did go good. How was yours? [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 18:55, May 15, 2017 (UTC) :::The thing that kills me about it is that it wasn't even a hacking thing, it was a lack of common sense thing. Well, maybe, I've read that the email scammers have been getting smarter/more devious. I've read that people have been getting emails from "their banks", but the email address doesn't quite add up. Anyway, from my understanding, someone/some people at the hospital were clicking email attachments which unleashed the worm on the hospitals network. So, if they hadn't clicked on the sketchy email and opened the attachment then they would have been fine. If that's true, then this was way more preventable than it would have been had it been hacking. :::I really like your idea of having everything important handwritten. A great, fire-proof filing cabinet that is bolted to the floor is hard to beat! Basilisk is definitely filled with experts :D :::Yay! It sounds like you had a great time~ Yeah, the sandcastle Pokemon cracks me up too. It's actually part ghost-type which makes feeding it even more ridiculous XD I didn't know she was in another game! Yeah, there were a ton of cameos, but I didn't recognize some of them because a few of the previous games aren't memorable to me (I'm looking at you, X and Y). About Pokemon Showdown, do we both have to be online at the same time to battle or are we allowed to take turns while offline? If so, then I'll look you up immediately and get this battle started. I'd also like to battle you with tons of different Pokemon parties. :::That's awful. Those with great senses of humor are the best sort of people, they have a way of making even the most dull moments fun and the saddest of moments bearable. :::I did yardwork on Sunday with my mom and it now looks entirely presentable again :D Things could be a lot better, but the aren't the absolute worst right now, so I am coping. Have like four days of storms to deal with, so I am charging my 3DS for some Pokemon battles. Unfortunately, it only holds three to four hours of charge and I'm nearly finished reading my new novel, so there is probably going to be lots of catching up on sleep or boredom :O [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 22:47, May 16, 2017 (UTC) ::::I've gotta go, but I just read your message and I don't want you to be waiting for me, so I thought I'd say that let's wait a few more days before trying to set a time to play. There are a lot of storms (oddly none now, but just can't do it right now) here, so I can't really commit to anything for the next few days. Um, what time generally works for you? What time do you normally get on the wiki? Maybe we can both hop on around that time in a few days from now? Like, we could keep a tab open to this site and Pokemon Showdown at a certain time and then on this site we could message, "Now" to the other to show that we are ready to Pokemon Battle? I gotta go, but I'll try to reply to the rest of your message later today/tonight! [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 22:21, May 17, 2017 (UTC) Reply to "Work it All Out!" Message So I finished my college classes I took this semester. Tomorrow is the last day for classes so I can't imagine them giving us any more work to do. From what I understand, I don't have classes until the fall semester. So I started writing out character sheets for the gym leaders that are featured in Johto Quest. I decided to make Jasmine an autistic character. I used the Julia Sesame Street episode and my own experiences with autism as sources for writing the character. I added a few other traits of my own creation (i.e she is a fan of the comic series Gligar Guy and designed her gym after the Gligar Cave) and I maintained the canon traits (i.e she used to be a Rock type gym leader, she is a part time coordinator, etc). Here's the character sheet for Jasmine: (https://pastebin.com/EWyP4pRQ) I also have a character sheet for Whitney: (https://pastebin.com/wds4bEry) I added a little bit to the Sunny Hill Farms story. This is the part I'm talking about: ("How is that possible?" I thought to myself. When I was looking through it, a lot of the jobs I saw either had really lousy pay or required experience that I didn't have at the time. Hell, I even think some of the other jobs listed had both of these qualities. I mean, even for a local paper, you'd think there would be at least one or two good jobs in there. I took a deep breath and grabbed the paper, placing it on the large wooden coffee table. After that, I decided to open up my phone's web browser and look on different job sites, hoping to find at least one good paying job that I was qualified for. I looked on at least two different job sites but much like with the paper, I hadn't found anything. As my options dwindled, I sighed and rubbed my temples.) I'm trying to figure out how to transition from the last sentence to the part where the protagonist turns to Craigslist to find a job. (After Leia hears a phone going off) Leia: R2, how are we going to stop the ringing? R2: (Droid Noises) (Everybody looks at the one guy whose phone is going off) I remember when the movie Battleship was new. They played one line from the trailer ("He's a captain because he's always late.") and my mom said, "Dumb!" Now my mom isn't a film critic so when she says a movie is dumb, then you know it's bad. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 00:09, May 12, 2017 (UTC) Reply to "We're Running Out of Ideas: The Movie" Message I think a Tetris movie could work. For example, they could make a movie about a guy who experiences "The Tetris Effect". Basically, this effect occurs when people devote so much time and attention to an activity that it begins to pattern their thoughts, mental images, and dreams. I'm not sure if he will get this effect by actually playing Tetris but I think it may be one of the few ways to make a Tetris movie work without coming off as stupid or gimmicky. The other option is to make a documentary showing the making of the game. I added a bit of info to Whitney's character sheet. The reason why she throws tantrums when she loses is because that's how her baseball coach reacts when his team loses a game. Not only does it explain why she throws these tantrums but it also ties in to the baseball aspect of her character. The whole "super strength" part of Whitney's character was inspired by Pippi Longstocking, who has been known to be able to lift a horse with just one hand. Not only that but Clefairy's Japanese name is Pippi and I might have Whitney use one in her battle with Emily. I did some more work on episode three of Johto Quest. Here's the latest part: (https://pastebin.com/ZQev8ij2) My brother is graduating from college today. The graduation starts at nine in the morning which means that I'm going to have to get up early. Fun fact: I can't function before 9am. #NightOwlProblems I'm not sure how I'm going to handle Clair's character. So in Johto Quest, she built up to be this egotistical hothead. Now there's two ways this can go. One, have the rumors be true or two, have Clair be misunderstood (i.e she may come off as what has been said but she might just have a very snarky sense of humor but is otherwise kind and/or laid back). That's a ways off so I have plenty of time to think about it. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 06:05, May 13, 2017 (UTC) Reply to "Clair: Aww! You Mudbray!" Message So I wanted to send this message last night but a couple hours after the graduation ceremony, we decided to go out to eat somewhere and celebrate with a few family emembers. By the time I got home, it was super late and I was feeling too tired to write (I got up at 7 in the morning yesterday). I made a few minor changes to the third episode of Johto Quest. Along with fixing a few spelling errors, I decided to change "uniform similar to Jenny's" to "dark blue police uniform" in the scene with the guard at the gate between the Lake of Rage and Mahogany Town. I also decided to change "movie" to "television program" in the scene where Emily is watching the Go West Meowth episode. Even though these are small changes, I feel like they would support the whole "The Pokemon Anime is a Television Program in This Universe" theory a lot more. When Emily and Eddy visit the Pokemon Center, I might add a scene where a television is playing a scene from an episode of the show. I'm not sure if I want to play an awesome scene (insert awesome battle here) or a dumb scene that makes a patron rage like a Gyarados (the thunder armor scene from the episode where Ash battles Tate and Liza). I had a theory as to why Bugsy from Pokemon looks the way "he" does. So my theory is that Bugsy is actually a girl that prefers to be addressed using masculine pronouns (i.e he, sir, etc) due to an unknown reason. In X and Y, there is a beauty that says the following lines in the English versions, "Yes, a mere half year ago I was a Black Belt! Quite the transformation, wouldn’t you say?" ''In the Japanese version, she credits this transformation to medical science. Now both versions seem to heavily imply that this is a transgender character, though the English version is more ambiguous about it. So my guess is that Bugsy is also a transgender character but in a less scientific sense. That shirt actually makes two references at the ssame time. The first reference is to Bulbasaur's Pokedex number and the other is to the We Are Number One meme. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!]] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| '''Wanna Talk?]] 00:15, May 15, 2017 (UTC) Happy #$E@K& Birtnday! God Raidra, what do I say? We've been through some sh(ite) together, no joke. I'm forever glad that I met you and hopefully you don't too terribly regret our meeting. Here's a video that for some ungodly reason seems appropriate, lmao - happy birthday! Jay Ten (talk) 01:48, May 16, 2017 (UTC) Reply to "Blonde Brit Yells at Cloud" Message So I found this image while searching for Gordon Ramsey Memes: (http://i1.kym-cdn.com/photos/images/newsfeed/001/079/263/df2.jpg) Have fun! I recently finished playing the first chapter of Bendy and The Ink Machine since it was free to download on GameJolt. I'm not going to spoil anything plotwise in case you haven't played it but I thought it was legitamatly terrifying, even when playing it in the day time. I also like the graphics so far have a limited colour scheme (beige, black, and sometimes white) which made it seem like I was in an old movie. If I had the money, I would get the second chapter. I really like how they handled the chapter prices. Making the first chapter free was a neat idea as it can act as a little sampler for the people who aren't sure if it's a game they would get into. I think if you're going to split a game into chapters that's probably a good way to go, as long as the price of the other chapters isn't too out there. So what if there was a story about enviromentalism that was told from the corporation's point of view? [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 21:52, May 16, 2017 (UTC) Reply to "Joke About Bananas on Their Periods" Message Lol! Mine was "It's RAAAW! You Dumb Fucker!" Oh Gordon, what would we do without you? So I was looking at that Horror Network wiki place and I was thinking about posting one of my stories on there. However, I'm not sure what the guidelines are for posting stories on there. Is it the same as on the Creepypasta wiki or is it completely different? It says something about standards on the site rules but it doesn't list anything specific related to the actual standards. I couldn't even find a standards page. "That reminds of a video that Terrible Writing Advice did- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_rRTHhGVUHg" Funny enough, I actually got the idea from that particular video. If I do write this story, I'm going to have to do some serious research because enviromentalism is a more serious topic compared to topics seen in some of my other stories. The two major positive things that a corporation can bring when building on land is stimulate the local economy and bring jobs to the people of the surrounding area. Maybe the corporation can do their best to follow federal and local laws for building and the enviroment and whatnot. They might not be perfect but they're at least putting in the effort. Still waiting for a Terrible Writing Advice episode on Romance stories. "Eli Cross" Is it bad that I read that as "Eli Roth" at first? If you don't know who Eli Roth is, he's basically the guy that made Cabin Fever, which included the line, "Ooh Faced!" Phelous made a review of both the original film and the remake. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 20:30, May 17, 2017 (UTC) Re: Advice Column Couldn't think of a funny response title, sorry. But sure thing, lay it on me. [[User:Dr. Frank N. Furter|''"''We could have been so good together,'']] [[User talk:Dr. Frank N. Furter|''we could have lived this dance forever..."]] 19:17, May 18, 2017 (UTC) :Well, speaking of including timely (give or take a few days) Tim Curry references... :But anyhow, I get exactly what you're talking about and I happen to share your viewpoint. The way some people misuse that term and apply it to almost anything that moderately perturbs them is very annoying. It's kind of like how some say, "Oh, I'm so OCD about that". They mean to say they are "neat freaks", but in actuality they're pointlessly trivializing and stereotyping a legitimate mental disorder. But anyways, regarding your potential clarification I think it's obvious it matters to you. I can see why it's important/why you would want to elucidate, so I say just go for it. Set those poopyheads straight! :[[User:Dr. Frank N. Furter|''"''We could have been so good together,'']] [[User talk:Dr. Frank N. Furter|''we could have lived this dance forever..."]] 19:14, May 19, 2017 (UTC) ::Ha, no problem. Those poopyheads are really in trouble with you around. Take care. ::[[User:Dr. Frank N. Furter|''"''We could have been so good together,'']] [[User talk:Dr. Frank N. Furter|''we could have lived this dance forever..."]] 22:44, May 20, 2017 (UTC) Re: Condolences Yeah, I really liked him (was an Audioslave, Soundgarden, and Temple of the Dog fan). Was tempted to add a foreword onto the anthology about it, but I think it's best to hold off there until everything comes to light and I can get a moment to collect myself and decide if addressing it is something necessary or if it's best left unsaid about a story written as more of a tribute. It's a shame it ended the way it did (apparent suicide). Apparently no one really had an inkling about what was going on. His wife said it's all come as a shock to her. I've been making sure to let people know how I love 'em in light of all this. It might not mean much, but it's still important to get out there. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:07, May 18, 2017 (UTC) :Yeah, I cited Soundgarden as the main inspiration on my "inspiration" page a long time ago, but posting to the main article/story page probably doesn't hurt either. I'm gonna go off and have myself something to eat. Have a good one. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:02, May 18, 2017 (UTC) Reply to "Love Triangles" Message Whether or not the standards on The Horror Network wiki are the same as they are on the Creepypasta Wiki, I think they should have a link to a new standards page or the standards page on the Creepypasta wiki. That way, people know what the guidelines are for posting stories. They could post it on the home page and say something like, "If you wish to post a story on this wiki, these are the rules you should look at before doing so." and embed a link into the words "the rules". So my next Haunting Hour review is ready to be uploaded tomorrow. I'm not sure If I'm doing anything tomorrow but if I end up not going anywhere, I'm going to try to work on either Sunny Hill Farms or the third episode of Johto Quest. For Sunny Hill Farms, I'm going to look at pictures of either abandoned farms or just farms in general to get some inspiration for the look of Sunny Hill Farms. "What if the corporation is actually doing its best to be environmentally friendly, but someone starts a rumor that they're secretly doing terrible things, and so they get attacked for something they're not actually doing?" That's actually not a bad idea as it seems like something that could happen in real life. Believe it or not, Phelous made his own version of a Cabin Fever remake using characters from Dingo Pictures films. It's actually quite funny and if you're interested in seeing it, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jo6W1jWh-V0 click here! There's also Old Man Reads Creepypasta. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 01:01, May 19, 2017 (UTC) Reply to "I'm Mary Poppins Y'all!" Message So my new Haunting Hour review is up and I recently did some more work on the Sunny Hill Farms pasta. I'm currently on the part where the protagonist comes across a job listing for the titular Sunny Hill Farms. Now after this part, I'm trying to decide between two options. One, have the protagonist read out the entire listing word for word or two, summarize it. I've looked at several Craigslist job posts to get an idea of how they're structured. The ones I've seem don't seem to include contact information in the actual post. I think this is because there might be a "contact the seller/poster" option somewhere on the page but it might be exclusive to the desktop version of the site. I'm going to do some work on episode three of Johto Quest later tonight. However, I've come up with a couple of titles for the next episode. One of them is F.E.A.R of a Ratatta and the other is A Very Special Episode. So in Episode Four, two major things happen. One, Emily goes to the Burned Tower to find the grandaughter of a random old man after she is promised Nanab Rhubarb pie as a reward. It turns out that the grandaughter owns a Ratatta named Joey that wears a Focus Sash and thinks it is her boyfriend. Not only that but her grandfather seems to be afraid of Ratatta, which is one of the things the title foreshadows. This title also references the "F.E.A.R" strategy, which basically stands for Focus Sash, Endeavor, Quick Attack, Ratatta. Bulbapedia has much more information on this topic if you're interested. The other major plot point is Emily eating a Rare Candy and experiencing something similar to a drug trip. According to TV Tropes, the term "Very Special Episode" means, "An episode, often in a sitcom, in which the lead confronts some highly emotional or forbidden issue from everyday life." One of the topics that these types of episode might focus on is drug use. These types of episodes were quite popular in the 1980's from what I understand. So as I was looking at run down farms, I suddenly remembered that Phelous uploaded an Urban Exploration video where he and I think a couple of other people explored an abandoned farm. I'm going to watch it soon as I think it might help me even more with finding inspiration for the look of Sunny Hill Farms. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 01:44, May 20, 2017 (UTC) The Greatest Troll Ever! Better Than All The Other Trolls! It's okay. You're completely right in saying people like him aren't worth the effort. He really did deserve the ban and I can't imagine what made him think dark font and writing in Russian would hide his nonsense. A not-exactly-sophisticated approach ChristianWallis (talk) 08:18, May 22, 2017 (UTC) Reply to "Tonight, On a Very Special Raidra" Message I've been dying to see the G.O.T.G sequel. I think it might be out in theatres right now but I could be wrong. I found this strange video that closely replicates an LSD trip. I thought it was rather good and I think it might serve as inspiration for part of Emily's Rare Candy trip. Here's the video: (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9UtbCY98Gn8) So I've been doing some more work on the third episode of Johto Quest. Here's the latest part: ("Eddy!" Emily yelled. Unfortunately, Eddy didn't seem to hear her and continued to roll around on the floor. Emily shouted his name again and he stopped rolling almost immediately after. He then skipped over to her and bleated. She asked him if he was ready to face Morty and he nodded happily. They walked away from the wooden box and made their way towards the entrance. Before they could leave however, Miki spotted them. "Hey! Are those my son's old clothes?" said Miki. "Yeah! Kuni gave them to me!" Emily replied. "I see. You know, I've been thinking. Why don't we have a battle?" asked Miki. Just then, Kuni snuck up behind Miki and shouted, "Boo!" Everyone but Kuni yelped and jumped at least a foot in the air. "So what's this I hear about a battle?" Kuni asked.) I added another rule to my vampire rule list. It's something like this: (* Vampires claim that the taste of a victim's blood varies depending on their country of origin, though a hint of a metallic taste is present across the board. For example, if the victim is American, their blood will taste like chocolate covered pretzels.) [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 22:14, May 22, 2017 (UTC) Hello !!! Hi there Raidra, how are you doing? I hope all is well with your mother and yourself! Luigifan100 14:53, May 24, 2017 (UTC) Reply to "Pokemon Gang Green Version" Message So one of my ideas for this episode was to reveal that Miki and Kuni are actually a couple. I added this line as one of the clues to that: (Kuni laughed and quickly kissed Miki on the cheek.) Another clue might be another piece of dialogue where Miki tells Kuni that their son would've been proud of her, despite the fact that she lost to Emily. I think I might've mentioned something about this to you a long time ago but I could be wrong. Speaking of that, this is how Emily and Eddy react to the kiss: (Emily and Eddy didn't respond as their eyes were bugged out and their mouths hung open.) So I have a Pokemon theory. So you know how Team Rocket keeps losing to a kid in the Kanto and Johto games? Well, my theory as to why this happens is because of most of the members are drunk (save for Giovanni and Ariana who are quite stubborn). This also explains why most members use rats and bats. To be honest, I have no idea how the whole "Vampires Hate Garlic" thing came to be. My best guess is that it was like some person came up with a very good marketing campaign to convince the public that vampires hated garlic in an effort to sell more of the stuff. In my vampire lore, I think vampires might not think Italian blood is that bad as they don't seem to have a weakness to garlic. I added something to Jasmine's character sheet: (Jasmine seems to be quite wealthy as she is able to afford importing clusters of a specific tree species from Alola, which is quite expensive to do, that Bugsy thinks will heal breathing disorders in confined spaces in order to help her friend Bugsy prior to the events of Johto Quest.) [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 15:36, May 24, 2017 (UTC) Reply to "Questions" Message So I'm finished with the first act of Sunny Hill Farms. Here's what I have: (https://pastebin.com/MkwLXnKs) I might make the actual story into a Google Docs file so I can edit it on any device with access to either the Google Docs site or the Google Docs app. I have an idea for the gym battles in Johto Quest. So most gym leaders in Johto Quest have created something called House Rules. In the series, these rules are a recent addition and have been created to make gym battles more interesting. For example, some gym leaders may limit the use of certain types of items (such as Potions) or ban certain types of moves (i.e Status moves likes Agility or Screech). Some gym leaders may disallow certain types of Pokemon (i.e dog like Pokemon) due to reasons such as allergies. In the case of Bugsy, the only house rule he sets is that challengers cannot use dog like Pokemon (such as Houndour) due to his allergies. Before each gym battle, the referee will go over the house rules (if there are any) with each party. I made a couple of changes to the home page of my website. Instead of plain text with underlines for each section, I made images using a website called Textcraft to make different styled text for each section. I did this to give the website a bit more visual flare. I've read the interview that you sent me and I'm not convinced that the Rare Candy would taste awful. I think it would taste like a sour Jolly Rancher because the candy is said to be packed with energy and maybe that energy comes from its super sour and sugary taste. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 22:02, May 25, 2017 (UTC) Reply to "Dogmeat Triggers Explosives" Message I think the stomachache would occur after the Rare Candy's effects wore off. "That reminds me of a Sesame Street counting book from my childhood. One of the numbers (I want to say number 7) had a smiling guy hungrily looking at several milkshakes. When you pulled the tab the glasses became empty and the guy's face turned green and sickly. That's a combination math lesson and life lesson right there." Good Ol' Sesame Street does it again. I swear Sesame Street is so good at stuff like this. So I recently dug up an old story of mine on my phone. It's called The Great Task and I'm not going to spoil the plot but it's a short story that relates to a chosen one. Here's the story: (https://pastebin.com/k3cZtwp4) So I decided that Clair's ace Pokemon would be a Gyarados named Skullkraken. Now this isn't a name I came up with myself. This is actually Gyarados' beta name. The reason why the name was change, at least to my knowledge, is that the name Skullkraken had too many characters for the Red and Blue engine to handle. I also decided to name Bugsy's ace Pokemon (Scyther) Tracy because Tracy had an elderly Scyther. I did some more work on Johto Quest and I think you're going to like the latest addition. Here it is: (https://pastebin.com/x8gi23en) [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 00:13, May 27, 2017 (UTC) Reply to "Trollemon! Gotta Troll 'em All!" Message I think Emily might've picked up some of that behaviour from Miki. Either that or it's a sign that Emily is becoming braver/happier. I recently did a bit more research and found out that from the first generation all the way up to the fifth generation, Western languages (such as English) had a ten character limit while the Japanese and Korean character limit was five. So it could've fit in the ten character limit as there are ten characters in its name (Skull is four characters while Kraken is six). So now that this theory has been debunked, I guess it time to do more research on the subject. Before I forget, my talk page is getting close to fifty messages, which means that it's going to need archiving soon. So tonight, I'll start on act two of Sunny Hill Farms. The start of act two has the protagonist (James) getting ready to go to Sunny Hill Farms. I'll add in a detail where he says he packed a steak knife for protection as that was the closest thing he had to a pocket knife at the time. How is the Horror Network Wiki coming along? Are they making any progress with the site's setup? [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 01:19, May 29, 2017 (UTC) Reply to "Alphabet Soup" Message So Terrible Writing Advice uploaded a new video. The subject in this video is on War Stories. I won't spoil anything if you haven't seen it yet but basically he mentions something about a love triangle. Still waiting for "ROMANCE STORIES - Terrible Writing Advice". What are your thoughts on Yo-Kai Watch? I ask this because the series has been growing on me now that I've played the Fleshy Souls/Bony Spirits demo at least a few times. I think my favorite character is Komasan because it reminds me a bit of Osaka from Azumanga Daioh (He even has the southern accent in the English dub of the anime). I wanted to work on Sunny Hill Farms last night but I was too tired. Hopefully I should be able to work on it tonight. Also, I've written up some concepts for Johto Quest that were based on scrapped ideas. One of them is based on the original Poke Ball back when Pokemon was called Pocket Monsters. The other is based on the Magnet Train's original location (Ecruteak City). Concept 1: (https://pastebin.com/X9RxVUte) Concept 2: (https://pastebin.com/iY69UeuF) [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 03:40, May 30, 2017 (UTC) Reply to "Welcome to The Mango Region!" Message I'm surprised that the words "Triggered Generation" haven't become more popular with people who like to criticize the current generation. Seriously? No one has thought of these words besides me? Oh well. Maybe it will become more viral in the future. For me, if I were to compare the Yo-kai Watch series with another existing series, I think I would compare it to Shin Migami Tensei. If you look at this article on Yo-kai Watch and this article on Shin Migami Tensei, you'll notice quite a few similarites between the two franchises. While browsing the internet, I found this poem called "We're Going on a Bear Hunt" and once I found it, I was hit with a blast of nostalgia because they used to play this song frequently back when I was in pre-school. Lol Mango region! One of Auto-Correct's many gems! [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 01:35, May 31, 2017 (UTC)